Generally, when a user is traveling at a high rate of speed (e.g., traveling in a car), a user device may experience a loss in signal strength at various portions of the travel. Often, a user may be disconnected due to the loss in signal and may not be able to receive data from a source such as a satellite or cellular tower during these times. As an example, a user may be traveling on a highway, in her car. The user may be streaming music to her car via a satellite connection. A portion of the highway may be next to a mountain area, such that the connection between the satellite and the user's car is broken during that portion of the highway. Accordingly, playback of the streaming music may stop for the duration of the portion of the highway, as the music data is not received by the user's car for that time.